The present description relates to messaging applications that send and receive messages and, in particular, to methods and systems for resolving a message group.
Message addresses are often organized in groups to identify message addresses to which certain information should be sent. Such groups can provide authentication for the message address to ensure that only those that are authorized to receive the message receive a message. For example, financial information about a company may be authorized for only an executive group of the company. A message address group entitled “Executive” could be set up on a message server of the company. Whenever a message is to be sent to the “Executive” group then a message server is instructed to resolve the members of the group and send the message to each of them. This process can be resource intensive resulting in degradation of system performance.
It would be advantageous for there to exist improved or alternative methods and systems for the expansion of a message group.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.